


Goodnight

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, but there are people he cares about, oozes, oozes would surprise him less, there are no oozes in Nil's bed (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Nil is unused to people in his bed.





	

Nil is unused to people in his bed.

This is not true. People in his bed are hardly something strange. People who are there in the morning is what he is unused to.

Ivia is there since the very first night and doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. It helps, the knowledge that she could wake up in the middle of the night and see he’s not there, but also makes his life much harder.

When Fyr invites himself into his bed, it is obvious what at least a part of his reasons is. Nil can tell he is right, this is the worst part, and can’t help but be grateful. 

When he wakes up after the first night, it is a surprise to see them still here. It is early still, much too early to be getting up, so Nil smiles, tries to forget this is only temporary, and goes back to sleep.

(When Ivia finds her way into his bed again the very night after they leave, he beams at her and in return gets a glance that clearly says “you’re an idiot.” They spend nearly two hours talking about oozes before Ivia’s exhaustion kicks in. For a moment Nil contemplates his jacket thrown over a chair, but in the end sighs, puts his pyjamas on and goes to sleep as well.)


End file.
